A new world
by midnight-writer97
Summary: Elena only knows Mystic Falls. She thinks she knows what live has in store for her, but when Katherine takes her out of town to show her the real world, her thoughts will soon change. But why doesn't want Katherine Elena to give up? -NO PAIRING BETWEEN ELENA AND KATHERINE!- Just so that it's clear ;D
1. Chapter 1

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters. So to my new story… It takes place in season 3, but there isn't any precise timing. Plus, Jeremy is not living with Elena, Alaric is dead and let's just say, Elena isn't that much into the Salvatore's anymore. Basically this is a story about Elena and Katherine, because even if Elena (in the show) doesn't realize it, I think she has a lot in common with Katherine.**

* * *

Elena's P.O.V.

I was sitting near my parents' grave, when I sensed someone behind me. Since I hadn't heard somebody approaching, I was nearly sure it was a Vampire. Since it was the end of fall, I was already wearing a bigger and longer coat. Since Klaus and the original Vampires were in town, I never ever left the house without a sort of weapon. Usually I took some vervain darts with me, even if against originals this wasn't really effective. "I wouldn't try to take out your excuse of a weapon Elena.", I heard Katherine's voice behind me. "Besides you wouldn't want to hurt family, would you?", she asked with sarcasm.

Sometimes I really wished she would just disappear and never come back. Oh, how much this could've made things easier. On the other side, I couldn't imagine Mystic Falls or my live without her interferences.

"Katherine", I greeted without turning around. Never leaving the dart from my fingers. "What do you want?" "Oh, you know, you could at least pretend to be happy to see me." "Okay, sorry next time I'll try", I answered with sarcasm. "Well, why in a so depressed mood? You're young, you're not too bad looking, you've got 'helpful' friends and you could have a long feature. Oh… sorry forgot that. Actually you haven't.."

By now my patience was really fading by the second. "Get to the point, Katherine!" "Uh! Not so aggressive, young one!" During the entire time she was standing behind me never moving and I was sitting on my parents' grave never looking up. "I want you to… see how live can be.", she said while sitting down next to me. "How live can be?", I turned to her with my eyebrows raised. "Elena, you may think you know what live is, but you don't.", she paused to look at her nails. "Okay, you lived through some hard stuff, but that isn't all live can give you! There's more to it! And to find that out you got to leave this stupid town!"

Again. She's always trying to get me to pack my stuff. "Really? You could've just said, why I should leave. You didn't have to come with that entire speech." I wanted to get something out of her, but certainly not that. After I said that sentence, she took a stone and trough it at a tree, got up and went to a near tree. While observing her outburst, I thought I had seen tears coming from her eyes.

After I got up myself and took a last look at my parents' grave, I went to Katherine. There I could now clearly see, that she was crying. Since meeting Katherine, I was the first time I really saw her crying. While sitting next to her I was thinking about how to calm her down. "Katherine, .. what's the matter? Why are you crying?" "I don't want to be the mean one anymore! Can't you see it? I'm not that cold and mean person! I'm just so tired! I don't want to do that anymore!", she have screamed while crying. It was really hard to understand her, she was crying so hard.

I had always a soft spot for people who were crying, so I did the next best thing. I hugged her tight to me and tried to soothe her. She continued crying for several minutes, she didn't say anything, she just let me hold her and cried.

During this time I had thousands of thoughts going through my head. I tried to stay neutral in everything that concerned Katherine, but seeing her like this just broke my heart. With everything she did to me, I should probably be even happy or at least feel a bit of joy in seeing her like this, but I just couldn't. I couldn't because even if I hated to admit it, she was the only one who could understand, what was going on. Only Katherine could understand, because even if she's a Vampire, she's a doppelgänger too.

A short while later she stopped crying and sat back in her original position. She turned to me and after some hesitation she spoke. "You're probably thinking that I'm incredibly weak and that I deserved my 'breakdown'.", she said still in a shaky voice. "Actually no, I wasn't. But truth be told, yes, you deserved it a bit, but you're certainly NOT weak, just because you show emotions!", I told her while making sure to look into her eyes.

For a long time we just sat there, we let the wind play with our hair and stayed silent. It was a comfortable silence. We were both lost in our thoughts. When the wind got stronger and the temperature sunk, I started to tremble. I didn't want to get sick, so I stood up and started walking in direction of the gates. After some steps I realize Katherine wasn't coming, so I turned around and stopped for a moment. "You coming?", I asked her, but didn't wait for an answer. For some reason I knew she would be coming anyway.

*In the car*

"You want to go to the grill or.. do you want a more 'private' place to talk?", I asked her, while trying to get the heater on. "Let's go somewhere else.", was her only answer. "Okay, then let's go to my house." After some seconds I realized that, since now a certain time, I wasn't calling my house 'home' anymore. During the entire drive I was wondering when that happened.

*At Elena's house*

Just after arriving I led her to the living room. At first we just sat on the couch, after a while I couldn't take the silence anymore and spoke. "Why did you say I had to leave town?", I asked her. "Because, you got to see what the world has to offer.. And because …" "Because what?" "You gave up Elena. You're not fighting anymore, you may not directly realize it, but think about it." I wanted to object, but she spoke again. "No, I'm serious. Just think about it. For example, when you said to come here you called it 'my house', before you always called it 'my home'. Second, you're really depressed. And … I want to change that…"

"Okay, slow down Katherine. There's something going on with you…" "… I may have realized, that even if I'm not your biggest fan, you're my only direct family left. And family means something to me.. Second, I swear if you tell this to anyone, you'll get problems, you heard ?" "Okay, okay! Just spill it!" "Okay, well… I always kind of admired your strength. With everything that happened to you and the stuff I did to you, you.. never gave up. You continued fighting for what you believed in and… you kind of reminded me of myself when I was still human..", she finished while walking to a window. "You know, back than I used to be a bit like you.", she said while turning to me. "And that's the reason, why I can't let you give up. Not now! You see, live isn't that bad. Okay, you got to give Klaus some of your blood and that for the rest of your live, but you're actually free! You don't have to run!", she said while walking back to the couch.

I was stunned, I had heard stories about Katherine's past, but never directly from her. It was a lot to take in and by now I couldn't say if that was reality or a dream. "But the reason, why I don't want you to give up is, that I want to do something. I'm sick of being the bad one, I'm sick of being alone and I'm sick of running. I lost my family, lost my daughter, lost many loves. You, are the only thing that I have left from my little girl. You're my only family and it wasn't right how I treated you. I want to make things better between us, I want to be your friend. Family has to stay united. So, Elena. Will you accept me offer and let me show you what the world has to give?"

By now I was in tears. I was so touched by Katherine's words, she seemed to really regret everything and have a new start. And after some last doubting thoughts, I accepted her offer. She literarily jumped from the couch and took my arm and let me to the entrance. "Good, then let's go.", she said with a huge smile. "Now? Just like that?", she couldn't be serious, was she? "Just like that."

And we were gone.

* * *

**So thank you so much for reading. I hoped you like the first chapter of this new story. I'm trying to build a real friendship between Elena and Katherine, because together (as a team) they would just rock! So let me know what you thought about this chapter and review! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters. I hope you liked the first chapter and that you'll continue reading. :D If you have wishes or thoughts about the story, just sent them to me. :D**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

"_Good, then let's go.", she said with a huge smile. "Now? Just like that?", she couldn't be serious, was she? "Just like that."_

_And we were gone. _

_*End of last chapter*_

Elena's P.O.V.

Together we went to my car and she started driving. "Katherine?" "What?" "I don't have my phone, I don't have any money and I don't have my ID! How can we travel without them?" She than shook her head and laughed and only pointed to the glove compartment. I only raised my eyebrows and decided to open it. There, in an envelope, was money, my phone and my ID. "How did you get my ID and phone?", I asked with wonder. "They were lying on your bed. You know, you shouldn't leave them around like this, someone with bad intentions could easily take them and use them against you.", she said in a low voice. "Aha, maybe someone like you?", I asked her while turning to her. "Nah, not me. Of that you can be sure of. But… my alter ego… I wouldn't trust her.", she answered while laughing.

Two or three hours later, we arrived at a small aerodrome. There were two small jets on the side of the trajectory and a small hangar. "Where are we actually going, Katherine?" "We're meeting someone here. He's our pilot, his name is James. Where is he by the way?" Just as she finished speaking, we saw the doors of the hangar open. And a minute later James, a tall guy with dark hair and a handsome face, greeted us with a big smile. "Miss. Katherine! Did you have a nice stay? Oh, is that your sister?", he asked in a rush. He reminded me a bit of Caroline, because he spoke a bit like her.

"James, meet my lovely sister Elena.", she said while turning to me. "Oh, Miss Elena nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too, James." "Are you all ready to leave? The jet's ready. Do you have any luggage?" "Yes, we're ready James. We don't have any luggage, it's all already taken care of.", Katherine quickly answered. "Good, then let's leave."

10 minutes later we were seated and ready to fly. "Katherine, where are we going?" "Let that be my surprise, Elena. It's always funnier to travel when you don't know where you're going." "Maybe for you", I mumbled and took the headphones, which were on the seat next to me.

*Much later*

During the flight I had fallen asleep and I only woke up, when we had already landed. I was still very sleepy when I took my first steps outside of the plane and didn't pay attention to my surroundings. Outside was a car with a driver waiting, we went straight into the car since it was raining quite heavily. It was only 30 minutes later, while we were stuck in traffic that I really woke up and paid attention to my surroundings.

I had the feeling I had seen pictures of these streets and there was only one name that came into my mind. "We're in NEW YORK ?" "Wow, took you long to realized that. But yes we are." "That's awesome! I was never here before! " I couldn't stop looking through the car window. It was so surreal for me to be in the city of my dreams.

Fifteen minutes later we arrived in front of a tall brick row house. Each house had a little front garden, which was surrounded by a tall barrier. From the outside all houses looked the same, but I was sure that inside they were all really different. The front door was quite big, black and heavy. When we got inside there was a tall mirror on the left and on the right was a door which led to the walk-in wardrobe. One the right side where two more doors after asking Katherine to where they led, I knew that the one with the flowers next to it was a bathroom the other led to the basement, which included a soundproofed room for parties.

After the driver brought the luggage upstairs and left, Katherine showed me around the house, beginning with the ground floor. On the back of the house was a winter garden and from there we had access to the backyard. We didn't go outside, but I saw through the windows that there were some benches around a big tree and that they seemed to be a little pond.

On the ground floor there was a huge living room with a fireplace and an attached library. There was also a big dining room and there was of course the kitchen. We stopped there to take something to drink and then continued with the tour on the first floor.

On the first floor were one bedroom, one bathroom, two studies and a room which was reserved for sculptures. While going to the second floor, I wondered why Katherine would need two studies with each four computers. But since the answer just wouldn't come, I put the thought aside.

"Katherine, how many floors do you have exactly?", I asked her while she showed me the floor. "With the attic or without?" "Just tell me." "I have fife floors, with the attic this makes six. But there isn't much in the attic, only some old stuff and some paintings." On the second floor where three bedrooms and three bathrooms and a living room. Everywhere on the walls were paintings, carpets or some older or newer sculptures.

The third floor looked like it was Katherine's floor. There was only one bedroom, a really big one too. Attached to it was a big bathroom and a huge walk-in closet. In the small living room, which was on that floor too, were magazines, CD's and DVD's around. It was clear after seeing the living room that it was Katherine's floor, because it had some personal stuff and it looked like somebody actually lived in there. Not like the other floors, except the ground floor.

After we unpacked, we ate something in the kitchen. When I cleaned the dishes, Katherine spoke again. "You want to go to a club tonight?", she asked while sipping on her cup of coffee. " To a club?" "Yes, you know dancing, drinking. Just having fun!" "Okay, yeah why not."

So that's what we did. We went to a popular club and had a great night. Everyone who would ask if we were twins, we said that yes and secretly shared a look. It was fun spending time like this with her and I had to say that I could really get used to it.

*Next morning*

I woke up to somebody constantly ringing the doorbell and this drove me really crazy, because I was extremely hangover. I hadn't realized just how much I drank the evening before and now I really regret it. While quickly putting on a robe and descending the stairs, I wondered why Katherine wasn't answering. To make matters worse, by running down the last steps, I fell down and hit my little toe. How would think that such a little thing hurt like hell?

Without really looking up I opened the door. "Hello Elena.", greeted me a voice, which I knew just too well.

* * *

**So…. Who do you think is this voice? Good or bad? Thank you so much for reading the second chapter. I hope you liked it and that you'll continue reading. I'm sorry, I used so much space to describe the house, but I just love to imagine houses and what they look like! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**-Disclaimer. - I don't own TVD or any of its characters. First of all sorry, that I didn't update in some time now, but I kind of had a block on that story. So anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter and don't forget to review! :D**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

_While quickly putting on a robe and descending the stairs, I wondered why Katherine wasn't answering. To make matters worse, by running down the last steps, I fell down and hit my little toe. How would think that such a little thing hurt like hell?! _

_Without really looking up I opened the door. "Hello Elena.", greeted me a voice, which I knew just too well. _

_*End of last chapter*_

**Elena's P.O.V.**

Standing outside the door and wearing a very angry look, was Klaus. _'Argh! Why today ?!'_ "May I come in?", he asked forcing himself to sound at least a bit friendly. _'Yeah sure, come in. How stupid does he think I am?!' _"I don't know. Let me quickly ask the owner.", I quickly said and closed the door right behind me into his face. 'Uh, that'll make him pissed..', I thought while I went to Katherine's room.

I didn't bother knocking, since it had to go fast. Oh, what a mistake that was! It was a huge mistake, because Katherine and a guy, whom she met yesterday evening, where just… you know what. I felt so embarrassed and wanted just to run out of the room, but since the matter with Klaus was still open, I only turned around, so that I was facing the door.

"Haven't you learned knocking, Elena?", Katherine asked a bit angry, but a bit amused too. "No, not more than you did, sister.", I quickly answered. I heard her laugh and then I heard some rustling before she appeared in front of me, fully clothed, thankfully. "I guess you didn't just come in here to spy on me?" "No, I'm here because downstairs at the front door is someone very old and persistent.", I told her while trying to get her out of the room. Thankfully Katherine got it and said: "Oh, you mean our neighbor? Gush, what does he want now?"

She then mentioned for me to go out and to wait. A minute later, she came out and whispered, that she just had to take care of the guy. I then told her that Klaus was still outside at the front door. "What should we do?", I asked her while she went to the kitchen, to try to spy on Klaus. "I think we don't have any choice, we're going to invite him in.", she said while turning to me. "Wait a second! To whom belongs this house? It surely doesn't belong to you, does it?!"

She gave me a look that said 'Do I look stupid?!' and then lightened me up. "It belonged to our driver. He invited me in, before you realized it and yesterday evening, while we were preparing to go out, he transferred the ownership to you." "To me? But, how can you than be inside? I don't remember inviting you in.", I said to her while giving her a suspicious look. "When we came back here yesterday, you were really drunk and invited me in. Now, let's not let Klaus wait any longer. He will already be really pissed."

Moments later we opened the door to find Klaus still waiting there playing on his phone. "Took you long. Now? Am I allowed to come in?", he asked. "Yes, Klaus.. please… come in." He then entered and without asking he walked to the living room. _'Wow, he knew straight away where it was…'_ When we joined him in the living room, he had already taken a glass of something and was sitting on one of the couches.

"Why are you here, Klaus?", Katherine asked as soon as we were there. "Straight to business, as always I see. Anyway, Katherine you can dispose. I only need to speak with Elena." Without hesitation she quickly left the room and I heard her going upstairs. When I guessed Katherine was out of earshot, he started speaking.

"What did you have on your mind?!", he asked angrily. "What? I don't get you." This seemed to be the wrong answer because the next thing I see, is his glass coming towards me. I just had time to dunk and I heard it shatter against the wall behind me. "Don't you dare playing that game with me! What was on your mind when you left without saying anything!?" "What do I have to come to you and ask permission if I can leave town?! I'M NOT A STUPID PRISONER!", I shouted right back at him.

A second later I got thrown at the wall. _'Ouch! My back! God, that hurts!'_, I thought while giving Klaus angry stares. "I'm not afraid of you, Elena.", he said already in a lighter tone." And just for your 'information'. Do NEVER speak to me like this again! Do you understand?", he finished. After I successfully suppressed some insults, I answered him. "Yes, I understand."

He then took another glass and sat back down. "Good, then let's make an arrangement." I thought that for now, it was best to just play the game. After all I didn't need to believe it. "Okay, but why? Can't I just send you like a text or an e-mail when I leave?" "No, because in this way I can't protect your special blood. Don't forget your blood is the key to my goal, to my hybrids.", Klaus finished. _'Oh, believe me, nobody could forget __**that**__.'_

*An hour later*

After a long our of making 'agreements' with Klaus, he more or less just ordered me to agree to them, he was satisfied with the outcome and left. As soon as he was out of the house Katherine came running down the stairs.

"So? What… did he want?" She asked while walking to the kitchen. Once there she took a chocolate cake out of the fridge, cut to pieces , put them on plates and started eating one. "He shouted at me and was angry, that I had just left." I told her, while glaring at her too. "And then he said, that I couldn't just do that and that I needed protection."

As soon as my last words had left my mouth Katherine started laughing hysterically. _'What's wrong with her? Did she put some drugs into that cake?'_, I asked myself while checking the cake for suspicious things. When I couldn't find one, I just sat on the counter and waited until Katherine stopped laughing.

"Sorry… Just so… typically Klaus.." She said between new fits of laughter. _'As if I didn't know that…'_ I thought and rolled my eyes at her. After 2 minutes Katherine had successfully calmed down and wasn't laughing anymore.

"Sorry about that…. Don't know why I'm so… you know. Anyway, what's that protection thing you were talking about?"

I then told her everything Klaus had said to me. I didn't leave out any details and as soon as I was finished we fell into a heavy silence. We were still in deep thoughts when the doorbell rang.

"Is that…?", Katherine asked while looking at me. "Yep, that's the devil…."

* * *

**So, hope you like this third chapter. I know it took me ages to update, but I had completely forgotten that I had already written that chapter…. Anyway, please leave a review to let me know what you thought… Thanks! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters.**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

_I then told her everything Klaus had said to me. I didn't leave out any details and as soon as I was finished we fell into a heavy silence. We were still in deep thoughts when the doorbell rang. _

"_Is that…?", Katherine asked while looking at me. "Yep, that's the devil…."_

_*End of last chapter*_

Elena's P.O.V.

Katherine went to open the door, while I made sure to stay a bit behind. "What the hell !?", Katherine shouted and shut the door closed. "Elena! Why is that… that… bitch outside our door?!" She shouted while stalking towards me.

"Hey, I'm not at fault here! Klaus made all this! It… it was his idea that someone 'hangs' with us around at all times!", I tried to tell her calmly, while moving slowly backwards. "Oh, and why her!? Couldn't there be someone else?!", she shouted at me. "You know she hates me, hates us! She's going to kill us!", Katherine continued while taking a deep swallow of a tequila bottle. _'Where did she get that from?!'_, I asked myself while making sure I wasn't too near to her.

"Katherine, calm down. Look.." "Don't tell me what to do!", Katherine interrupted me. I tried to speak up again, but she interrupted me again. That's when I had enough of it and I burst. "SHUT UP! Now YOU listen to ME! You heard me!?" Katherine was so shocked, because of my outburst, that she actually nodded.

"Good, now listen. You are going to calm down right now, okay?" Again Katherine actually nodded. "Well, now you're going to open that stupid door and let her in." I finished, while taking out some glasses of a cupboard.

Katherine went into the hall to open the door again, but made sure to shoot me some glares the entire way during. She checked herself one last time in the mirror, put on a fake smile and opened the door. "Hey, Rebekah! Soo nice to see you!", she said in her worst and fakest voice. I didn't hear the response, but seeing the glare Katherine gave Rebekah, I was sure it was something mean.

When after five minutes I didn't hear them coming in and talking I went to check what the matter was. Katherine was sitting on the stairs in front of the front door and just smiling a mean smile. The door was wide open and on the other side was Rebekah glaring at Katherine. "Why are you still outside?", I asked Rebekah. "Why do you think?" She said while nearly snarling at Katherine, who was now standing behind me. "Seriously? You are both so childish!", I said exasperated and invited Rebekah in. As soon as she had passed the threshold, she attacked Katherine.

But Katherine being Katherine had already fled upstairs and so began the game of 'chase Katherine through the house'. I had the feeling this game could go on for hours and so I went into the kitchen and searched for something to drink.

After 30 minutes I still heard them run through the house and so I decided to make myself some dinner. Just when I had finished Katherine and Rebekah came into the kitchen. Katherine took place on the kitchen counter and Rebekah sat on a barstool. "Is there some for us?", asked Katherine.

"Yes, of course there is some. I made this all especially for you two!", I told her with the fakest voice I could muster. "Of course not! What do you think? That I'm your personal cook?!" I said while taking place on the other barstool.

That comment actually made Rebekah laugh and I lifted my eyebrow. This made her laugh even more and when she had finally calmed down, she explained it all to me. "You know that I'm not your biggest fan, but I got to say that I didn't think you had it in you to be funny." I raised an eyebrow and put down my fork. "You think I'm funny? Well, let me tell you something. You better be nice to me or I'll make sure your stay is going to be like hell."

At this both Rebekah and Katherine started laughing again. With each second that passed, they laughed more and more. "Oh, just continue laughing at me! Because that's so fun." I told them and stormed out of the kitchen, to go to my room.

'_Why is everything so messed up? What did I do to get all that?...'_ I thought bathing in self-pity. I was so tired of all this. I wanted a new start, I was happy to get away with Katherine…. until Klaus showed up. He made it clear, that I would never be free of him… unless… unless I'd die. But I didn't want to die! I wanted to live, I wanted to make something out of the live I had now and if this meant do something reckless…. then yes I would do it.

I was just making out a plan in my head when there was a knock on my door and Katherine came inside. "Hey, what are you doing? You suddenly disappeared and never came back down again." She asked sitting on my bed and starting to play with my pillow. "Katherine I could ask you the same thing. First you're the one who hates and shoots daggers at Rebekah and suddenly you're both like best friends!" "Uh, are you jealous? Oh come on! You know what they say 'Keep your friends close, but your enemies' even closer.'"

"I'm your enemy? Oh, now I'm hurt!" Came Rebekah's voice from the door. I nearly jumped, when hearing her. Rebekah didn't wait for an answer, but simply walked over to my bed and jumped on it. Now we were all three on that huge bed and I couldn't but to shake my head. "Since when as my bed or my room become a meeting place?" I asked trying hard not to laugh, but failing miserably at it.

Rebekah was the one who answered. "Well for one reason, I am on duty to babysit you." She said while laughing at the word 'babysit'. "The other reason is because I'm bored and because your bed is quite comfy." "Okay, so what do you girls want to do?" I asked them slowly getting up and making my way to the door. "Well we could get drunk and g out " Katherine suggested right away. "Yeah right. Isn't there something else we could do?" I tried to reason her, there was no way I'd get drunk with these two.

"Well we could always go out and party with Klaus, Kol and Elijah." Rebekah proposed from the bed. At that statement Katherine and I burst out laughing, we couldn't seem to stop laughing and laughing, but at one point that Rebekah wasn't laughing and that made me stop.

"Where you actually serious with that, Rebekah?" "Yes I actually was." She said with a kind of sad expression. Even if I didn't like her very much, I still felt some compassion for her. "Rebekah, that's…that would actually be a nice thought and all, but…you know I don't get along with Klaus. Hell, WE usually don't get along. Look we…" Seeing her getting sadder and sadder with each word I said, made me get all soft on her.

Taking a deep breath I looked at the still laughing Katherine, I pushed her a bit and gave her a hard look. She cleared her throat and said then a silent sorry. "Okay, look… We'll come, but…if he does anything or delivers some stupid remarks, I'll leave. Okay?" At that Rebekah's face lit up and she kind of jumped up and down on my bed. "Ha! I knew it, that it would be so easy to get you around!"

"You trigged me!? Man…that's …" _'Can't believe it! How could I be so stupid!?'_ "Well actually it was more 'we' trigged you." Rebekah said still jumping up and down. _'Is my bed now a stupid trampoline?!'_ "Hey! You promised to say nothing!" Katherine shouted, while taking a big pillow and throwing it at Rebekah.

Of course Rebekah didn't leave it at that, she too took a pillow and that was the beginning of another fight. But this time it was a pillow fight. Just when I was about to leave they both threw pillows at me and I threw them right back.

***One hour later***

"Hey, we need to stop with the fight! We need to get ready to go out!" Rebekah cheered. "Oh no! And I thought you had forgotten it during the fight." I whined, getting a glare from both Rebekah and Katherine. "Oh come on, don't be such a child, Elena!" Katherine said, while pulling at my arm. "Let's get you ready. Tonight will be fun!" She continued, while pulling me towards her floor. "Yay." I only said lamely.

***Two hours later***

After two hours Katherine, Rebekah and I were ready to rock town. While we were getting ready, we had drunken a bit and listen to loud music, dancing all around the house. And I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy this girl time, because it was actually the best thing I had done in ages. Not once during the entire time did Rebekah, Katherine and me start a fight, well except there where we had to choose dresses.

We were just starting a second or third bottle, when the doorbell rang. "Who's that?" "Probably my brothers and my date." Rebekah answered unimpressed. Seeing that nobody made a move to open the door, I sighed and went to open it.

Kol, Elijah, Klaus and Matt were standing there. _'Wow, Matt's probably Rebekah's date.'_ "Uhm, okay… Please come in. We're in the kitchen, just follow me." When they all came inside, Matt went straight to hug me. I hadn't seen him in a long while and it was nice seeing him again. "Hey, you look good." He said and went straight to the kitchen, looking for Rebekah. While Matt hugged me, I thought I had seen anger and … jealousy in Klaus's eyes? _'What the hell?! I'm probably only seeing things.'_

Now only Klaus and I were left in the hallway. After some seconds of silence I was about to move to the kitchen too, when Klaus spoke up. "Is it… Rebekah will stay here." It sounded like a question, but I wasn't sure. "Well, guess so. Don't have another choice." I said a bit harshly, more than I had intended too. "Yeah.." He quickly said and moved to the kitchen. _'What's the matter with him?'_ I asked myself, while making my way to the kitchen too.

***At the club***

The club was huge, but filled with people. As soon as we entered the club Rebekah pulled us all to the VIP-section. There were many people too, but you could at least move a bit. We were having all fun, we were dancing, drinking and laughing, simply having a great time all together.

But during the entire night, I felt someone watching me and of course this person was not just any person, no. It was Klaus. I tried to ignore it, but it felt a bit creepy. But like before I ignored it and drunk some more, I wasn't trying to get drunk, at least that's what I told myself.

Later in the night I was already so drunk that I simply danced with everyone. At one point I even ended up dancing on the table with both Katherine and Rebekah. I was stunned that the table actually held our weight, but it seemed to be pretty stable. At one point we were dancing so hard, that I actually fell of the table and once down, I had a fit of laughter so hard. That Rebekah and Katherine got one too and fell from the table too.

***The next morning***

The next morning as soon as I woke up I had to shut my eyes again. The light was way too harsh for my eyes and I had such a bad headache. Also my back hurt like hell, and because where I was lying was incredibly uncomfortable. But I didn't want to get up just yet, but my back forced me to wake up again.

As soon as I sat up, my eyes still closed, I pumped my head into something really hard. "Ow! What was that?", I asked myself, lied down again and opened my eyes and was met with the roof. _'Where am I?' _

I searched inside of me, but couldn't help to find an answer. Since my location was already weird, I decided to see what I was wearing, hopping of course that I was wearing something!

And oh my, was that a shock. I was in my underwear only wearing a shirt over them and over that shirt I was wearing wings! It was a white dress shirt and judging by the size it was the shirt of a man. And the wings were the ones a little child would wear for carnival or so. _'Oh, Elena… What did you do again?_' I asked myself while slowly trying to figure out where I was.

'_I'm on a closet!? How did I get up here!?'_ I thought while trying to slide down of the closet. I was never afraid of heights, but to wake up on a closet was surely not something I like to see.

Once I was off the closet I took in my surroundings. In the room there was a king sized bed and on the bed, still sleeping, were Klaus and Elijah. In front of the bed, on the floor, was Katherine. She was with the under half of her body under the bed. I wanted to move on, but the position Klaus and Elijah had was to funny. Elijah was resting his head on a pillow, but had Klaus's toes near his nose and Klaus was currently hugging Elijah's feet. But that wasn't even the funniest!

The funniest thing was, what they were wearing! Elijah was wearing a ball gown and had a bra on his head. I had to laugh at that, because I had briefly seen the gown in Katherine's closet. But when I turned to Klaus, I really had to fight not to burst out laughing! He looked so ridiculous! He was wearing a pink tutu and had bunny ears on his head. Deciding I needed to make a picture of that, I searched for a camera or a phone.

Seeing there wasn't a phone in the room I tried the bathroom and there was another brilliant scene. Lying in the huge bathtub were Rebekah and Matt. They were still in their party clothes, but they looked so cute together. When I was just about to leave the room, I found my phone next to the sink. I took it and ran out of there to finally take that picture.

'_Ha, that's some first class evidence!_' I thought to myself, while descending the stairs to the kitchen. Yep, I was more than pleasantly surprised to see, that we were in our house! I went into the kitchen to find some aspirin and something to drink, but I didn't find what I wanted instead I found Kol half in the fridge. _'OMG! What did we do!?'_

Just after seeing him, I woke him up. "Heeeeey… Niiiice shirt!" Kol managed to say before he fell asleep right in my arms_. 'Oh, great! I have a headache and an original uses me as a pillow!_' I thought for a minute about what I should do and decided I could let him slip to the floor. Then I made my way to the coffee machine and waited for the brown gold to flow. _'That's going to be a long, long day.'_

* * *

**It's been a while since I updated, but I hope this chapter made up for it! :D Anyway, please review and let me know what you thought about it! :D**


End file.
